Magic with a slight rain of ninjas
by KitsuneOniHime
Summary: Naruto and his 'little sister' OC have been sent to Hogwarts without warning! Both are stunned and are now surrounded by people that talk different and use Chakra differently, will they get back to their home or be doomed as Lord Voldemort comes after them for their powers!Pairings WILL be in here you can suggest will be M rated!A certain sand red head appears l8r on in chapters.
1. Prologue

Mishka: sorry but i do not own anything except!

Miki: ME!

both: lol

Mishka: review or something... to tell me if i should write a story about dis!

Miki: Story involves Naruto and Harry potter and will be Yoai possibly if someone tells me to pair them up so i is taking suggestions if anyone wants me to stat the story!

* * *

Prologue

One day in hidden leaf village Kyuubi had been sealed inside of a child but a girl was also always by his side giving them the name of 'Kitsune twins', but the girl was connected to Kyuubi and Shukaku, she can go inside their hosts minds as she pleased without seeing the person holding them in person and talk to them but at a cost of being out casted. She didn't know that she was different; she was younger than Naruto and Garra but strong. Though she had been kicked out of everything not wanting to get involved with her she was told by a fox (Kyuubi) in her mind to find a child with golden hair, she did and they became fast friends and called each other brother and sister, but this didn't go unnoticed. They grew up together facing death everyday as people tried and tried again to kill them but always failed.

"It's the kitsune twins I hope they die!" a woman whispered to a man, as a young boy and a young girl passed by. They both had blond hair but the male had spiked hair and the girl had soft as fur short hair but both messy with dirt. Others whispered as they passed, Naruto had a firm hold on Miki's hand, she tripped here and there on rocks or not keeping the right pace, a small rumble sounded" I'm hungry Oniisan" she whispered. He smiled" well let's go see what we can find to eat okay" he said warming her to the core with hope. She smiled her eyes fascinated by walking around the streets without getting hit by a rock but her thought was stopped by a pain that hit her on her head. children were throwing rocks at the two again, they picked up their pace," I'm going to be a ninja one day just you wait" Naruto said as a ANBU hoped from roof to roof" really?" Miki asked smiling at the thought" believe it!" He yelled."Me too Oniisan!" she said jumping up and down" let's be ninjas together!" they said in union.

Garra hadn't known Miki in person but seen her talk to Shukaku in his head and knew of her existence but never found her…or at least he didn't look in to the leaf village.


	2. Magic Outside

**Mishka:** I dont own anything in this story except...

**Miki:** ME! and Naru is my adoptive brother but not really*starts crying*

**Naruto: **It otay Miki! I will be the best brother in this... fan fiction and become Hokage while im at it!

**Kyuubi: **Baka.. Miki shut up im trying to sleep!

**Miki: *** sticks out tongue* whatever Kyuubi *pouts in corner*

**Mishka:** STOP FIGHTING! gawsh peoples!

*just examples*

"its a dress...i think" talking

_"im sexy and i know it" _talking in head

' he is such a baka' thinking

**"Pup your not the brightest"** Kyuubi talking

**'dumb blond ninjas'** thinking Kyuubi

- Lunch time - time skips

**Chapter 1**

**Magic outside**

**MikiPov**

I wake up panting as I lay near Oniisan hugging Anju my stuffed animal fox in my arms" are you ok Imouto?" Naruto soothes waking up patting me on the back" y-yes I think so, just memories" I answer softly. He frowned "its fine now don't worry!" he yelled/whispered, I smiled" looks like we should get ready to start our days off" Oniisan said and got up out of his futon and only had boxers on which I have never been embarrassed before since I have known him since my first memories. Naruto was like an older brother to me… and I loved him as a sibling even if it's not by blood, we put on our black clothing and grey chest armor, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes for travelling into mountainous regions, three ninja pouches on their back-waist and a signature spiral tattoo on our shoulder, with a white cloak: also a sword strapped to our backs. My hair that was blonde like Naruto's but not spiky and didn't reach my shoulders either, we looked like twines but my eyes were a bright violet then again Oniisan's eyes were bright but blue, so we could be mistaken for siblings. We put our shoes on before we left the house, our porcelain animal masks on in order to distinguish ourselves from normal shinobi and to conceal our identities. I had Anju a fox stuffed animal I had have since I was small under the cloak, we headed for Baa-chan's office to speak to her after being called to come," Baa-chan!" we yelled in union entering her office as she sat at her desk a tick mark appeared on her forehead" brats" she growled but got under controlled as we hugged her." I missed you Baa-chan" I say sadly, she pulled us in to a bear hug" I missed you two too" she said then we sat in the ground in front of her like children listening to a story" what's wrong Baa-chan?" Naruto burst in to a chatting rage which I happily hoped in before she could silence us.

" I have a mission that is s-rank and wants at least the 2 top ninjas to go" we squealed in excitement" it will be a yearlong and will be guarding three students but one more than the other two but you will go outside, where wizards and witches are, you will be leaving in half an hour, I'll let you meet our client professor Dumbledore" she finished as we were left wide eyed at a man who appeared out of nowhere in a...dress? I looked to Oniisan who spoke first" an old man!" Naruto had chuckled pointing at him. Dumbledore looked at him in amusement, "Tusunde-hime when will the two ninjas arrive?" he asked looking us over, I squeaked" that's us sir" holding Anju close to my chest as if for dear life."Our names are fox" Oniisan started" and Dog" I finished maturely saying the names on our masks, Dumbledore looked taken aback but it faded as quick as it came," I trust you Tusunde-hime with your decision" his eyes twinkled." go off brats and say bye to your friends for a year" Baa-chan ordered and we took off to hear them talking business." Oniisan where is everyone going to be we only have an hour" I informed holding Anju close to me." hey look there's Lee!" Oniisan yelled waving Lee down as he saw who yelled his name." Fox and dog your youth-" we cut him off" Lee can you gather everyone that we know at the ramen stand, that we are leaving for a year on a mission" we both said at the same time in a mature manor. Lee looked sad but smiled" will do" he ran off.

We waited for awhile and had 30 minutes left and everyone showed up saying good luck and goodbye and out of the blue Garra shows up with his siblings. I and Oniisan held ourselves back from tackling them crying how we'd miss them and to keep up with paper work unlike Baa-chan. After the 30 minutes of saying bye we went back to Baa-chan's office but had more than enough ramen before we had left the goodbye party they had called it without letting on who we were. The old man looked to us as we entered," bye brats I'll check up on you for reports and such" she said warmly," hold on to this" Dumbledore informed holding out a dirty old shoe, reluctantly we did" bye brats" Baa-chan yelled as her voice was distant as if we had twirled around we stopped. I started to wobble" what was that!" Naruto yelled," it was a portkey to get to a distant place to another" he informed." School will be stating in a week but you will be staying at Weasley's" Dumbledore flicked his stick out and shot us with some light" what did you do!" Naruto demanded but looked at me to see that he was speaking a different language" cool Oniisan we talk different!" I say in a childish voice. Dumbledore looked at us" your siblings?" he asked," no not by blood" Naruto stated pulling me in to hug then let to after we both got used to the surroundings, a big tall house was in front of us. We started to walk to the tall house, we walked in as a lady with orange hair opened the door letting us in, I and Naruto glided to a couch and sat there as three teens came from the stairs and starred at us as did a man that smelled of wolves. Also a man that wore black smelled of dog, I looked to Oniisan who didn't seem to smell It.

" who are they?" Ron asked, I held Anju tight in my hands" these are the guards we hired for the school" Dumbledore stated" can you take of your masks" we did so, everyone's eyes bulged" but there just kids!" Molly protested," he's old as us and the girl is a little kid" Ron snapped. Oniisan growled" we might be as old or younger than you but we have fought for life before you could even fear anything now keep your mouth shut" Naruto snarled, Ron sulked, then Herminie stepped up" what are you two" she asked looking at our outfits" we are" Naruto stated and let me finish" ninjas". She was left gasping" I thought ninjas disappeared from existence like a fairy tale" she croaked" but I'm not fake am I Oniisan" I looked to him asking" no Imouto your not" he assured." Are they staying here? And what is Onii and imoutie-o they keep saying?" Ron asked messing the words up," there saying big brother and then little sister, jeez Ron" Herminie said " yes they will now you two go with them to get situated" Molly shooed them off with us in tow.

" Oniisan can I sleep with you? Please!" I asked sweetly, Ron's face went red blushing at a dirty thought. Oniisan nodded smiling and Hermione hit Ron on his arm." Harry your too quiet if you want we can ask each other questions or we can play" I told him before he could take up on my offer Oniisan picked me up" not tonight we have to go to bed, or you won't wake up early enough to get our school supplies" he intervened, Harry was dumbstruck wondering how I knew his the door they led us to sleep in we lay in the one bed that was in the middle of the room, Oniisan fell asleep quickly but I went to Kyuubi to talk. **"Where have you been pup?" **Kyuubi asked as I sat in his cage petting his fur" oh me and Oniisan have been put on an s-rank mission for a year at a school called Hogwarts and there are wizards and stuff" I answer smiling with throwing my hands around in excitement. Kyuubi flicked his ears and sighed" what's wrong?" I ask, **"Nothing but I'm wondering how this place will react to ninjas and pup, why you are even guarding? What's the threat?" **Kyuubi asked as I laid my head on his soft red fur" I think it was from a wizard that's the bad guy that's after him" I mumbled falling to sleep in Kyuubi's cage, he snickered pulling me closer cradling me.

-Waking up-

"Food" I whispered as my stomach growled and then Oniisan woke up as bacon aroma wafted in, we speed walked to the kitchen, **"eat as much as you can pup"** Kyuubi snickered as I drooled seeing all the food' I know!' I yelled in my head at him. We dug in as much as we could without eating everyone else's share in the food, after that we got changed in to our normal outfits not our ANBU captain outfits but our orange ones. Mine is similar to Naruto's but had a more feminine looks, it had a black top that shoved my flat stomach and a orange jacket unzipped, with orange pants like Naruto's jumpsuit pants but more slim and a bit less baggy but still seeing resemblance. I brushed my blonde hair and Naruto's to get him out of his 'more sleep till afternoon' mood as he started blocking the brush, we laughed and put our shoes on then left to go with the group to shop.

-Time skip-

We had gotten our wands and our other supplies and needed our dresses or robes they had defended but they still are dresses in me and Oniisan's and even Kyuubi's opinion, Oniisan was being fitted now since Harry and the other two already did" sorry but can you take off your shirt it is getting in the way sir" the woman fitting him asked, a platinum blonde walked in starting a quarrel with the trio" sure but don't ask any questions" he informed as he took his shirt off scars lined his back and everywhere on him, Herminie gasped at the site" Oniisan your going to get a fan club if you keep your shirt off to long" I teased he blushed. The blonde boy that walked in started to get impatient with Oniisan for not going fast enough" if you keep talking, I'm going to hurt you got it!" I pointed at him." Oh and what are you going to do" he snarled then turned to the three" are you three so friendless you hang out with a child" he snickered, Oniisan gasped" you shouldn't say things you're going to regret" Oniisan said" and you're going to do something about it?" he growled at Naruto" no but don't mess with my Imouto" he sighed he looked over. I laughed at the blondes face as I had punched him hard he flew back a bit holding his cheek in shock" now get loss" I barked at him he ran out the door**, "good job pup!" **Kyuubi encouraged. "Can I go next after Oniisan?" I gave the lady that fits the robes puppy dog eyes she caved in" I'm going to have to need two sets of robes" I mumbled before she could ask I switched to my older form I use when fighting, I looked like I could be Baa-chan's sister in my older form because it was busty and what not." now you can fit this one then my other one" I say as she was shocked but fitted my two forms. We left with all our supplies and robes.

-Mega time skip - at Hogwarts-

It's been a few days and already we are entering the great hall and me and Oniisan are about to get sorted" GRIFFINDOR!" the hat yelled as the gold table cheered and clapped to Naruto while he jumped off the stool and walked over he waved at me, I smile. I jumped up on to the stool as it was placed on my head" you're a tough one I can't get in to your mind" the hat said out loud people whispered that how can anyone block out the hat." SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled everyone was speechless except a few claps heard from the snake house table, I jumped off the stool as I reached the table I frowned" so you're in this house?" a voice growled," oh it's you, your being a prick leave me alone" I sang and saw that everyone gave off a dangerous vibe. I sniffled" no one's b-being nice Kyuubi" I whimpered in my head as his voice softened**" don't worry pup they just have a negative reputation so not everyone going to be happy and jolly all the time".** Naruto kept looking over at me and I smiled at him as food appeared in front of us, he stood up and pointed at me" I challenge you Imouto to a eating contest!' he yelled as everyone went silent as a grin flew on to my face that would out shine the Cheshire cats." I accept Oniisan" I yelled back as we both got ready and with a loud "go!" we dug in everyone around us was in awe or fear, finally Naruto and I stopped" let's call this a draw!" he yelled and I nodded as I was getting sleepy putting my head on the table holding Anju in one hand as I blinked then fell asleep.

**NarutoPov**

I frowned when I saw a few girls about to grab Anju from Imouto; I quickly disappeared and reappeared beside her small form as she slept scaring the girls. I picked her up in my arms then disappeared to the Gryffindor table where I woke her as she sat on my lap. She smiled up at me, everyone looked at us as if we were crazy" what's she doing over here?" Ron spat as if he didn't remember living her for a few days" what do you mean by that" I growled." She's a Slytherin" he said making the word sound disgusting, Imouto smiled at Ron" your being bad" she said coldly still smiling at him making everyone shiver in fright. She yawned" Imouto let's get you to bed like everyone else but first we got to follow Harry to the room" I say making it sound like a game, Harry who was unsuspecting was being the prey in this game." Harry run to the Gryffindor room or your life is in danger" I whispered to him as his eyes went wide as he sped out the other two trailing him" and go" I say to Miki as she took off after him running on the walls after Potter, I in tow." I'm coming for you" She laughed as it echoed off the walls making people shiver and cower Harry running as fast as he could ran through the painting as the fat lady swung open, Miki and I jumped in just in time.

" Oniisan I think I'm going to fai-"before she finished I caught her as she fell to the ground unconscious**" go to bed and come to my cage" **Kyuubi ordered I did so reluctantly slipping in to the bed I was told was mine and held Miki close to me with her stuffed animal. I walked up to Kyuubi's cage where Miki was sitting inside petting him as a pet" Miki you better get out of there" I say cautiously, she shook her head in deep thought. Miki's little frame shook I reached for her but now noticed she was laughing" Garra is coming to visit Fox and Dog but I don't think I'll be able to hide my identity from him much more" she wined holding on to Kyuubi hugging" Garra? Why is he coming?" I ask sitting outside of the cage watching her." He is checking up and probably wondering where Naruto and Miki disappeared to" Miki explained with a sigh," so what are we going to do?" I questioned if she had anything in mind" oh I'll think of something before he gets here" she giggled and even Kyuubi looked a bit nervous at that answer.

**Mishka:** well that's all for right now will get on the next chapter ASAP so just wait and review for motivation that i need! hope it was good i was in hurry to publish something at least!


End file.
